The use of tinted, or colored, contact lenses to either or both alter the natural color of the eye and to mask ophthalmic abnormalities is well known. Typically, these lenses incorporate a pattern in the portion of the lens that overlies one or more of the iris, pupil, and limbal ring of the lens wearer when the lens is on-eye.
The conventional method for providing the pattern is drawing the pattern by hand or by using a computer graphics program. Alternatively, the pattern may be formed by taking a digital image of one or more of an actual iris, pupil or limbal ring and extracting portions of the images for use in a pattern. These methods are disadvantageous in that accurately describing the resulting patterns for purposes of creating tooling for production of lenses incorporating the pattern, application of the pattern to a lens mold, pattern metrology and the like are challenging due to the complex geometries of the patterns.